Mortal Races
Humans Humans are currently the most powerful race on the mortal plane in terms of number, influence, and control of key resources and lands. They were once a band of unimportant tribal nomads living in-between the wilds that the elves had not occupied. With the intervention of the elves the nomads began settling. After many generations those tiny villages and settlements turned into prosperous communities. With the downfall of the elven empire a new world opened to humankind. The great expanse of land that the elves once occupied was now free for the taking. This marked the beginning of dozens of empires and kingdoms spanning the entirety of the known world. Today humans make up the majority of those living upon the mortal plane. Dwarves The Dwarven empire is a vast underground network of cities connected by tunnels and caves. The empire is split up into 15 autonomous kingdoms, each controlled by a member of the Khar-anud clan. The structure and style of the governing system of the dwarves was designed to mimic that of the Argorian system. In addition to this the dwarves have instituted an electoral system with each kingdom having a number of votes equal to the number of strongholds maintained. A war council dictates where the combined dwarven military might will be directed. The dwarves spend most of their time battling their nemesis the Endrari, who wrestle for control of much of the underground. The great mightnof the dwarven empire has been enough to keep the Endrari at bay and stuck hiding away in their camps, but the Endrari do not cease and even to this day they strike the dwarves hoping to find their weak spot. The dwarves name themselves friend to most surface dwellers, but they rarely find the time to interact with them. Many thousands of years ago during the height of the Argorian empire and before the rise of the row, the dwarves would often gather to the surface and aid the Arogrian when they need it. To this day the ancient Dwarven kings still hold humans to the highest regard and treat most as they treat each other. Not all dwarves who live beneath the surface follow the Dwarven kings. Some of these dwarves wished for freedom without their rule. The cause that drove them away from the dwarves kingdoms was pure, but living in the dark for so many years began to drive these rebels mad. Without the support of the kingdoms they had to begin surviving in whatever way they could. These dwarves began to change under the burden of their new lives. Corruption took hold and after generation this small sect of dwarves began turning to evil ways. Some even picked up the art of the Endrari and began summoning horrendous and terrible creatures into the depths under the surface. Stonvir Sentient race created by the dwarves as mighty weapons of war against the marauding Endrari. They are stone in appearance, but move and talk much like the other mortal races. Stonvir have become increasingly rare, there may be perhaps only be a few dozen left in existence as the process of their construction has been lost. Elves The elves were once the mightiest force on the mortal plane. Their empires spanned not only continents, but the entire world. One could travel for months and they would still find themselves within the reaches of the great elven empire. Today none of that remains. The once great empire has turned to ruins and the great elven cities have been destroyed. The elven race and legacy lives on, but they do not hold the position or power of that which they once did. Some rumor that there are still scattered cities and fragments of the civilization within the magic forests that scatter the world. Some go as far to say that there are elven cities that were never destroyed and still stand as majestic symbols of the elves once great power. The elves are largely responsible for the rise in humanity. To this day the same thing that drove the elves to care for the humans all those years ago still drives them to look after them today. Most elves spend their time with humans aiding them in whatever way they can. Many have chosen to guide humanity and serve as a light to drive them on their path, while others have become elite soldiers offering their services to those deemed most honorable amongst the humans. Others have become enormously powerful wizards who use their power for either their own good or the good of individual nations. Fewer still go off on their own and attempt to live amongst the wilds. Sub-Elves Endrari Eurn Northern Barbarians The barbarians are not so much a race of people but an amalgamation of many different races. Of the northern barbarians there are thousands of tribes. Some of these tribes are made up of one or two races while others are made up of a diverse array. Amongst those that originate from the north are the Orcish tribes, the Giant tribes, the Minotaur nation, and many others. Each race has its own unique history, but each has been known to band together with one another to battle with other barbarian tribes or on rare occasion to invade the south. Not all that originate from the north choose to stay. Some abandon the tribes and move south looking for better lives. Many of the northern races have assimilated into the southern world and have even at times made their mark upon history. It is rumored in the south that the roaming northern barbarians have been around since the first mortals walked this plane. They travel from place to place, but they always tend to settle in locations that few others dare tread. They can frequently be found in the icy reaches of the world where the influence of most humans does not reach. Orcs In some rare cases, those unfortunate enough to be frowned upon by the gods survive. Their image often morphed and transfigured. That which remains is still human, but considered by most to be an abomination. The outcast humans of this world have learned to band together to survive. Many travelling to the north forming tribes where the claws of humanity can no longer reach them. Others remain within the human societies, hiding their mutations. Giants Though most Giants have ventured south and branched off into a number of unique peoples, a handful of Giant tribes remain in the north. They have no known cities of their own and tend to live within small secluded tribes. Minotaur The greatest of the northern races is the Minotaur. Even in the harshest conditions of the world the Minotaur have thrived and established the great stronghold of Baruque in the northern snowy reaches of Ullidon. In centuries past the Minotaur have battle against the elves and human nations of the south, but in recent years a peace has been fostered between the Minotaur and the south. Gnomes In the first decades of the mortal plane the Gnomes wandered aimlessly upon the surface. This new world proved wonderful and fearsome to the small gnomes. For years they wandered until the Gnomes unified and move east. They settled on a large peninsula and constructed a mighty city. Years later a violent earthquake tore the peninsula into the ocean isolating the gnomes on their island. The Gnomes, seeking to further remove themselves, used their magic to displace the city out of space and time effectively removing it from the human plane. Halflings Halflings, once considered to be amongst the friendliest of the mortal races, are now considered by most to be a blight upon the world. Those few halflings that remain have long since abandoned their farmsteads and inns, instead choosing to take to the road, travelling in enormous caravans from city to city. Most make their livings at the expense of others, preying upon the weak, thieving what they can get their hands on when no one is looking. There's only one thing you can trust when it comes to dealing with Halflings, and that is to never trust a Halfling.